<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry, Wrong Room by johnyongism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665918">Sorry, Wrong Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongism/pseuds/johnyongism'>johnyongism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, Mild exhibitionism?, Oral Sex, taeyong has a crush on johnny, taeyong went 👁👁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongism/pseuds/johnyongism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>taeyong didn’t mean to, he really did not mean to be there to see his crush jerking it off but the party’s getting boring and well oops...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry, Wrong Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, i found this in my drive &amp; i literally have no memory of writing this. maybe i was drunk, who knows? i want to continue this but i just need to post this for now. hehe sorry for the lame summary</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the house party held by his best friend’s boyfriend wasn’t actually so bad. taeyong managed to talk to a few people and got free drinks + snacks. but about an hour later into the night, taeyong found himself getting a little tipsy and dizzier. he’s supposed to be relaxing but the sounds were getting louder and the people were starting to blur into the background so he decided to seek a bathroom to just freshen up and get himself together.</p><p>he just needed a little peace and quiet. so he walked up to the 2nd floor and tried to find the nearest bathroom. he saw a door that has a 💩 sticker on it—whoever owned this house was probably a child, taeyong thought—and barged in only to find that it’s actually a bed room and somebody was laying on the bed. wait... wasn’t that johnny suh? the hot (and tall!!) guy from photography major who worked as a radio host for their uni sometimes.</p><p>taeyong blinked a few times and realised that the said man was actually jacking off??? taeyong didn’t mean to, he really did not mean to be there to see his crush (maybe) jerking it off but the party’s getting boring and oops... johnny probably did not hear that taeyong had opened the door. but what the fuck, he really walked in on johnny suh beating his meat in his bedroom? he knew he probably should say something and absolutely shouldn’t even stay longer, but his eyes flicked down to the member and of course!!!! of course johnny suh would have the biggest dick taeyong had ever since in the entire 22 years of his existence. of course cute, lovable, funny, and smart johnny would have a monster dick, he thought.</p><p>okay, taeyong liked to think that he’s just normal and not like, the kinkiest person on earth but he felt his mouth start to water. if johnny realised he’s there already, he didn’t say it. taeyong stared for a few seconds longer, feeling his dick twitch in his pants, until he snapped himself out of it and frantically tried to cover his eyes while blushing the brightest shade of red.</p><p>“i-i’m sorry. i didn’t mean to.” he heard johnny chuckled, and wtf why was he still jacking himself off? “yeah? you didn’t mean to what? barge into someone else’s bedroom or continue watching me pump my dick?” taeyong couldn’t see himself right now, but he’s sure that he’s probably red from head to toe. “j-johnny, i’m sorry i’ll go. i’m-“ the taller got off the bed and walked closer towards taeyong and gently grabbed the hand covering his eyes only to lower it down so the younger could see him again. “why would you go? you look like you’re enjoying this.” johnny pointedly stare at the obvious tent between taeyong’s legs, all while still slowly pumping himself. taeyong was certain he would die out of embarrassment.</p><p>he tried to move his hand to cover himself but johnny looked at him sternly and shook his head. “your body’s telling me something, but tell me what you truly want.” taeyong’s flustered but well... if he’s reading the signs right, he’s not going to pass on the opportunity to get some dick. “let me suck you off.” johnny smirked at his words. he walked backwards and sat back on his bed. “come on then, what are you waiting for?” so taeyong got into action.</p><p>it’s been a while but he’s not inexperienced at this, he believed he’s actually good at giving head. he dropped to his knees in between johnny’s spread legs and started to stroke him slowly. never letting his eyes wander away from johnny’s, he bent down to lick a strip from the underside of johnny’s balls up to the tip of his head, making johnny groan in delight. taeyong’s so hard under his jeans that he used his other hand to stroke himself through the fabrics even if it’s only to relieve himself a little.</p><p>taeyong then started licking around the crown of johnny’s dick, suckling it into his mouth. johnny’s so thick, he feels his mouth stretched wider than he it ever had and it only turned him on even more. he’s drooling already, he couldn’t really help it. he started sucking more of johnny’s length into his mouth as far as he could and bobbing his head. he used his hand to stroke the rest of the length he couldn’t reach. god, this is perfect. johnny’s gripping his hair tightly, careful not to thrust up against his mouth, aware of his massiveness. “ah. you’re so good at this.”</p><p>taeyong preened over the praise. he never knew he liked cock this much before this, but he just wanted johnny’s dick and continued with his administrations. not long after, he could feel the muscles of johnny’s thighs tensing. “f-fuck. i’m gonna cum.” johnny tried to pull the younger off his dick, but taeyong only shoved his head down further, clear with his intentions. johnny cum in his mouth and taeyong swallowed it all, not wanting to waste a single drop. when he pulled off and felt wetness in his panties, he then only realised that he had orgasmed already. “that was so good, baby. you’re so perfect.” taeyong—still on his knees—wiped his mouth with the back of his mouth and gave the most stupidly fucked out smile at johnny. “you have the best dick, please fuck me?”</p><p> </p><p>well, the night was still long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>congrats you finished reading this nasty thing. talk to me through <a>twt</a> ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>